


Fate In The Making

by flipflop_diva



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Friendship, Kissing, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: The dreams had been happening for as long as Rey could remember. They were never exactly the same — the planet changed, the scenario changed, the people who were hunting them changed — but the girl never changed.She grew up, as Rey did, but she never changed.But then something else changed.





	Fate In The Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



> Written for sevenofspade for the Star Wars Rare Pairs fest.
> 
> I had a super fun time trying to figure out how these two would even meet. Thanks for giving me awesome prompts to work with, sevenofspade. I hope you enjoy!

The dreams had been happening for as long as Rey could remember. They were never exactly the same — the planet changed, the scenario changed, the people who were hunting them changed — but the girl never changed.

She grew up, as Rey did, but she never changed.

First she was small, like Rey was when the dreams started. Maybe five or six, living in a small home with her parents. Then later, when Rey was alone in her world, trying to survive, the little girl in her dreams became an orphan too, raised by another man. When Rey needed to steal food or supplies to survive, the little girl in her dreams did too. And when Rey grew, stronger and more resourceful, so too grew the girl in her dreams.

Rey never dwelled on it too much — she didn’t have time to wonder about dreams — but they were, somehow, a source of comfort, a feeling of safety, of belonging, that she didn’t have in her daily life. Sometimes, they were the best part of her life.

The dreams changed slightly the older she got. When she was small, it was more like she was watching the girl in her dreams, often running behind her to see what she did. But on the first night of her sixteenth year, the girl in her dream finally stopped running. She turned, the girl did, and waited for Rey to catch up.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” the girl in the dream said, and Rey woke up.

The girl never talked to her again, but it was almost like she knew Rey was there now. She would watch for her, wait for her, let Rey run beside her. Sometimes they held hands in Rey’s dream. Sometimes the girl would wrap her arms around Rey, let Rey nestle against the warmth of her body. A few times the girl even kissed her — really kissed her — leaving Rey gasping awake, a heat churning low in her belly unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Rey was nineteen the last time she dreamed about the girl. She saw her fighting off enemies, fighting for her life, and then they were standing on what looked like the edge of the world.

In the distance, a ball of orange and red, brighter than anything Rey had ever known, seemed to encompass the sky. The girl put her arms around Rey, tugged Rey to her body, their foreheads pressed together.

The girl kissed her, deeper and more intense than ever before, as the ball of orange and red grew brighter. Rey’s fingers tightened in the girl’s dark hair, even as she realized with a sense of horror that the ball of light was really a fireball meant to consume them. To consume the planet they stood on.

Rey and the girl didn’t stop kissing. She felt the girl’s warm fingers drop to her hips, slide around her body, and Rey didn’t want it to end.

The sound of explosions sounded through the air, Rey closed her eyes tighter as if to block it out, and suddenly she was back on Jakku.

The next day, Rey met Finn, and the dreams were another piece of her past she left behind.

•••

The only thing Rey was thinking about when Finn found her was her training regime for after lunch. Finn, however, looked like he had many other things on his mind. He was standing in front of her, awkwardly rocking back and forth on his feet and looking like anywhere else would be a better place for him to be than right there with her.

It was disconcerting, to say the least.

She stared at him, trying to figure out what he could be so uncomfortable by.

“Why are you looking at me like you think I might decide to kill you out of nowhere?” she finally asked.

“What?” Finn shifted awkwardly. “I’m not. Definitely not.”

He shifted another time. Rey raised her brows and pointed to his feet, which were distinctly not both on the ground.

“You are,” she said. “Tell me.”

“There’s something you need to see.”

“You were afraid to tell me there’s something I need to see?” She frowned at this, none of it making sense.

“You need to _see_ this,” Finn repeated, and this time he turned around, forcing her to put down the lunch she had been eating and following him at a trot.

By the time they got to the sickbay, there was a small crowd of people gathered around. And in the middle was, of course, Poe himself, telling a story that, almost word for word, was exactly the same as the one Finn had finally managed to utter to her himself on the way over.

“There was no one there,” Poe was saying to the crowd. “We’d seen the blip on the monitors, but there was _no one_ there. We’d walked all around that spot. We’d probably walked _on_ that spot.” He shook his head. “But when we came back from searching the rest of the area, she was there!”

The others gasped like this was magical news. Rey rolled her eyes.

“She obviously came while you were gone,” she said, the same thing she had said to Finn, who had gaped at her like this couldn’t possibly be the explanation.

“No,” Poe said immediately, same answer as Finn’s, and he took Rey’s arm, steering her away from the rest of the crowd, Finn at her other side.

“She couldn’t have,” Finn said, and he pointed.

There, on the other side of the glass they were now looking into, lay a girl who looked strangely familiar. A few years older than Rey. Dark hair. Dressed in clothes that Rey had never seen in person but that were not at all unfamiliar — she had dreamed about them more times over her life than she could remember.

Rey gaped at the girl, comprehension refusing to come.

It wasn’t possible. It _couldn’t_ be possible. But yet she looked exactly like the girl in her dreams but right there, in front of her.

The girl was alive — Poe and Finn had assured her of that — but she didn’t look it. She was pale and unmoving, bruised and scarred.

“She said your name,” Finn finally said. “We found her, we bent down beside her, she opened her eyes and she said ‘Rey.’ And that was it.”

Rey couldn’t seem to make words come. Her mouth flapped open and closed soundlessly. Poe patted her on the shoulder, misunderstanding her shock.

“Are you sure she really talked?” Rey finally managed, taking in the girl once more. “That seems not quite likely.”

“She talked,” Poe said, and Finn nodded.

“Maybe she said something else,” Rey said. “Maybe it just sounded like Rey.”

“We know what we heard,” Finn said. 

“She said ‘Rey’,” Poe said. “We both heard it.”

•••

Rey didn’t want to believe them. She believed they heard something, but she didn’t want to believe it was what they thought they heard. It did not make sense. She also didn’t want to believe her own memories. It had been so long since she dreamed; maybe she was just remembering what the girl had looked like.

But somewhere deep inside her, she knew she wasn’t mistaken.

She kept waiting for the girl to wake up — so she could talk to her, so she could get clarity — but the girl’s condition didn’t change. She remained unconscious in sickbay, never opening her eyes, never moving. No one even knew what was wrong with her.

For the first few weeks, Rey found herself sneaking in to see her, to sit by her side and watch over her. For the first weeks, Rey found herself trying to will her mind to dream at night, to take her back to the girl at the edge of the world, but nothing came, so she settled for the only course of action she had left — trying to forget the girl in the sickbay altogether.

But three months after Poe and Finn found the mysterious girl, Finn came running up to Rey, who was once again pondering her training regimen over lunch.

“You need to come!” he said, and this time she did not ask questions.

She knew what she would find when she walked into the room the girl was in, but she hadn’t expected how she would feel. Like all the air in the place had been sucked out. Like nothing else mattered except the girl in the bed looking at her, smiling at her. 

Waiting for her.

“Hello, Rey,” the girl said when Rey walked in. “I’m Jyn Erso. And I’ve been waiting for you.”


End file.
